Me Perteneces
by god of hope
Summary: Serena es una chica que por su timidés no destaca. pero por el chico que ama ella le hara ver con quien pertenece. fic Amourshipping... espero y les guste


**Hola a todos**

 **Espero y les guste este one-shot amourshipping**

 **Ya que ashxserenaes una de mis parejas favoritas**

 **Esto salió al escuchar la canción de Taylor Swift**

 **Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 ** _Me perteneces_**

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Serena Gabena_

 _Soy una chica nada especial salvo que saco buenas calificaciones. Muchos me dicen "la come libros"_

 _En vez de la ropa que usan las chicas de mi edad solo uso lo menos llamativo, ya que soy muy tímida_

 _No tengo un pokemon muy llamativo, evee es mi amiga_

 _Uso lentes que me ayudan a concentrarme en mis estudios_

 _No atraigo la atención de ningún chico_

 _Muchos pensarían que si me oculto es porque por fuera soy fea_

 _Pero no me importa_

 _Perdón_

 _Les miento_

 _Si me importa ya que en realidad hay un chico que me gusta_

 _Es mi vecino de al lado y mi mejor amigo desde 4.- grado_

 _Su nombre es Ash Ketchum_

 _Es el chico más popular de la escuela y capitán del equipo de entrenadores de kalos_

 _Él y yo somos amigos desde que se mudó a lado_

 _Nos hablamos a través de la ventana por notas marcadas con marcador con nuestros cuadernos_

 _Es algo que hacemos_

 _Hoy es un martes por la noche en donde yo estoy estudiando_

 _Pero escucho la voz de ash_

-Amelia ya te dije claramente que es un malentendido –

 _Otra vez como casi todos los días el trata de pedirle perdón por algo que ni si quiera es responsable_

-Amelia por favor escúchame –

 _Lo veo discutir tratando de calmarse pero luego lo veo que dejo su teléfono en su cama con una mueca de derrota y pikachu mirándolo deprimido_

 _Como odio verlo así_

 _Después me mira por su ventana y yo tomo mi marcador y mi cuaderno para escribir lo que quiero preguntarle_

" **otra vez?"**

 _El solo sonrió de forma amarga y tomo su cuaderno para escribirme_

" **otra vez malentendió un chiste que dije"**

 _Ya lo esperaba, ella no entiende los chistes de Ash como yo_

 _Sonreí para poder darle mi apoyo y escribí mi respuesta_

" **se vuelve la reina del drama"**

 _El sonríe, le pareció gracioso lo que escribí. El vuelve a escribir y muestra su cuaderno_

" **es mi novia, no me queda de otra"**

 _Eso ultimo me hizo sentir mal_

 _Ella no se merece a alguien tan bueno y cariñoso como Ash_

 _Yo veía mi cuaderno tratando de encontrar el valor para poder escribir lo que quiero expresarle_

 _Lo escribí. Esperaba que lo viera pero justo cuando termine el cerro sus cortinas_

 _Esas palabras eran_

" **te amo"**

 _Me deprimí al ver esas cortinas cerradas_

 _Después trate de animarme y evee salto a mi Ipod poniendo mi canción favorita_

 _Amo esta canción. Una vez la cantaba en la escuela y a mis amigas les gusto, pero Amelia se enojo por que realmente odia esta canción_

 _No le preste atención y continúe cantando_

 _Bailaba tomando el cepillo como micrófono y Evee también bailaba conmigo_

 _Cuando paramos y cai rendida en mi cama mire a la ventana de mi amigo_

 _Que extraño? Crei ver que se movían?_

* * *

 _Jueves después de la escuela_

 _Yo estaba en un banco en el parque leyendo un libro de algebra y Evee estaba sentada disfrutando de la fresca brisa de otoño_

 _Cuando veo a Ash llegar, su camisa Azul y sus pantalones rotos lo hacen ver muy atractivo, pero también veo a su Pikachu en su hombro derecho_

 _Ambos eran inseparables_

-hey Serena, como andas? –

-bien Ash y tu? –

-he tenido mejores –

 _Me platicaba de muchas cosas. Mientras nuestros pokemon estaban también disfrutan de la brisa… mas mi Evee quien estaba muy pegada a Pikachu._

 _No sé cómo lo hace Ash, pero siempre me saca una sonrisa y ambos reímos_

 _Cuando sonríe, es como si iluminara mi vida. Esa sonrisa no la he visto en mucho tiempo, desde que ha salido con Amelia_

 _Extrañaba tanto verlo feliz aunque sea por un momento_

 _Y me preguntaba ¿debo decirle lo que siento por él?_

 _Mi corazón me dice "hazlo es fácil"_

-Ash hay algo que quiero decirte –

-dime Serena que pasa? –

-Ash… yo… desde hace… -

-Ash… -

 _Me detengo al escuchar la voz de alguien, seguido del sonido de un auto_

 _Volteamos para ver quién era_

 _Era Amelia quien en su auto convertible último modelo llego junto con su Espeon en el asiento de atrás_

-oh, Amelia –

-Ash, necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial… puedes? –

-este… claro si es lo que quieres lo hare –

-entonces sube –

 _El se levanta y pikachu se sube a su hombro_

 _Evee estaba triste al verlo ir, yo estoy igual que ella_

-lo siento serena me tengo que ir –

 _Yo sonreía para ocultar mi tristeza_

-no te preocupes… hablaremos después –

-te espero esta noche, hoy enfrentaremos a la preparatoria de unova –

-los estaremos apoyando Ash, Pikachu –

 _El me sonrió despidiéndose y subiendo al auto de ella_

 _Lo que me dolió fue que ella en frente de mis ojos lo besa de una forma nada agradable_

 _Y esa Espeon que no deja de usar su cola para seducir a Pikachu_

 _Evee y yo miramos a otro lado al ver que le corresponde de forma obligada_

 _Finges estar bien con ella, pero puedo ver que no es cierto_

 _Amelia después besarlo me mira a los ojos con mucha arrogancia enviándome un mensaje_

" _él es mío, retrocede"_

 _Lo reclama como si fuera un trofeo_

 _Después lo pone de forma dura en su asiento como si fuera un juguete usado para después irse_

 _Ash ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien como ella?_

 _Sé que ella usa zapatillas de tacón alto y yo uso tenis deportivos_

 _Sé que ella es la capitana de animadoras y yo solo estoy en las gradas de observadora_

 _Pero aún sigo soñando con que despiertes y veas que lo que buscas estuvo frente a ti apoyándote_

 _Que veas que yo soy lo que buscabas_

 _Si tan solo supieras que soy la única que te entiende_

 _Si tan solo me miraras y te dieras cuenta que estuve aquí todo el tiempo_

 _¿Acaso no lo puedes ver?_

 _Tú me perteneces_

* * *

 _Llego la noche del encuentro_

 _Ambos equipos estaban empatados_

 _Solo quedaban los capitanes que se enfrascaban en una batalla muy reñida con sus pokemon_

 _Él se enfrentaba al capitán que tenía a un Electivare_

 _Yo junto con mis amigas Shauna y Korrina gritábamos en apoyo a sus novios_

 _Shauna era la novia de Trevor_

 _Y Korrina era la novia de Cletmon_

 _Las animadoras hacían sus rutinas junto a sus pokemon y Amelia con su Espeon hacían sus rutinas individuales_

 _Veía su batalla y a pesar de que las cosas andan mal él no se rinde_

 _Esa es otra de las cosas por las que me enamore de el_

 _Justo al momento en el que se pensó que todo se había perdido el hizo lo tuyo_

 _Improviso_

-Pikachu, cola de hierro en el suelo! –

 _Le ordeno a Pikahu usar cola de Hierro para crear un terremoto y aturdir a Electivare_

-ahora remata con cola de hierro! –

 _Uso el polvo como cubierta para darle oportunidad a Pikachu y atacar con toda su fuerza hasta vencerlo_

 _Cuando el Pokemon contrario cayó derrotado_

-electivare no puede continuar la victoria es para la preparatoria Kalos –

 _Todos nos animamos por esta victoria_

 _el fue cargado en los hombros de todos mientras pikachu estaba en el suyo celebrando su victoria_

 _Estaba muy orgullosa de el_

 _Justo cuando pensaba bajar junto con mis amigas para felicitarlos vi algo que me dejo en shock_

 _Era Amelia que en vez de abrazar a Ash iba a abrazar a Kalem y luego besarlo_

 _Un chico que compitió por el puesto de capitán del grupo_

 _Ash iba a ver a Amelia, pero vio todo lo que pasa entre ellos_

-que está pasando! –

 _Ellos discutían y Pikachu le reclamaba a Espeon ya que la vio lamiendo la mejilla del Jolteon de Kalem_

 _Ella solamente le respondió irritada y sin consideración_

-no te incumbe, terminamos así que esfúmate –

-bien haz lo que quieras! –

 _El con pikachu en el hombro se fueron, pude ver ambos estaban dolidos por esto que pasaron_

 _Evee y yo mirábamos todo con negación y estando preocupados por los chicos que amamos_

* * *

 _Llego el dia del baile de otoño_

 _Veia por la ventana el como Ash se ponía su smoking negro_

 _Oh arceus es tan guapo_

 _Y pikachu se ponía un moño y un saco, sacando un sonrojo a Evee_

 _El con su cuaderno me pregunto_

" **bas a ir esta noche?"**

 _Yo tomo mi cuaderno y escribo para responderle_

" **no puedo, debo estudiar"**

 _El se puso un poco triste al ver mi respuesta y después escribió algo que hizo que mi corazón diera un salto_

" **como deseo que estes allí"**

 _Yo me sonroje mientras lo veía irse y despedirse con Pikachu en su hombro_

 _Pasaron diez minutos desde que se fue, me levanto de mi cama y me miro al espejo_

 _Esa noche en el que él y Amelia rompieron lo encontré en el patio trasero de su casa mirando las estrellas a media noche_

 _Lo hice reir cuando estaba a punto de llorar_

 _Yo conozco sus canciones y gustos favoritos_

 _Y me cuenta sus sueños_

 _Yo se muy bien en donde pertenece_

 _Y es conmigo_

 _Y esta noche se lo hare saber_

 _No mas posponerlo_

 _No mas callarlo_

 _Me quito los lentes con mucha determinación y miro a Evee quien asintió, como si me estuviera diciendo "hagámoslo amiga"_

 _Tome mi teléfono para llamar a solo una persona que me puede ayudar_

-Shauna soy yo Serena…aun tienes ese vestido? … genial!

* * *

 _Llego al baile y casi todos me miraban_

 _Pero solo buscaba a una persona_

 _Cuando lo vi él estaba hablando con sus amigos pero sin ganas y Pikachu estaba aburrido_

 _Uno de ellos me miro y le hablo a Ash_

-oye Ash –

-que pasa cletmon? –

-mira quien viene –

 _Cuando el volteo… se quedó con la boca abierta_

 _Me puse un hermoso vestido blanco de gala con un ramillete de color rosa pastel_

 _Shauna y Korrina me dijeron que parezco un ángel, aunque creo que exageraron_

 _Pikachu también estaba con la boca abierta ya que Evee evoluciono en Sylveon_

 _Ambos casi hipnotizados caminaron en dirección a nosotras_

 _Caminamos aun recibiendo miradas pero no nos importa_

 _Luego vimos como Ash fue detenido por la persona que no quería ver_

 _Amelia_

-Ash hola como estas… mira quería disculparme y que volviéramos –

 _Su Espeon trato de usar sus encantos en pikachu_

 _Pero_

-lo siento Amelia, me esperan, adiós –

 _Él se fue y Pikachu le dio la espalda a Espeon para volver a nuestra dirección_

 _Amelia tenía los ojos muy abiertos por tal rechazo. Solo pudo decir un_

-QUE! –

 _Caminamos hasta quedar frente a frente. Yo desdoble la hoja que tenía ese día y la mostré frente a el_

 _Esa hoja decía_

" **TE AMO"**

 _El me mira con conmoción_

 _Pero luego sonrió y de su saco saca una hoja_

 _Lo desdobla y lo muestra frente a mí_

 _Esa hoja también decía_

" **TE AMO"**

 _Ambos sentíamos lo mismo_

 _No podría estar más feliz ahora_

 _Lo único que me faltaba era decirle lo que quiero decir_

 _Nos acercamos hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron y nuestros pokemon también se acercaron el uno al otro_

 _Y así en la vista de todos nuestros amigos y conocidos y una Amelia muy irritada se fue con su Espeon que también lo estaba_

 _Yo le dije_

-me perteneces –

 _Y por fin_

 _Lo bese_

 _Era la mejor noche de mi vida_

 _Porque al fin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El me pertenece_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Hey espero y les haya gustado**_

 _ **Esta fue una de mis parejas favoritas del anime**_

 _ **Y como me gustaría que fuese canon**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor y espero comentarios**_

 _ **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**_


End file.
